Traditionally, handguns have included a metal frame to which additional components are attached, such as the fire control group, barrel, slide, safety levers, grips, and other parts of the handgun. The advent of handguns with a polymer grip module has been accompanied by new challenges in firearms design. Instead of a steel frame, some handguns have a polymer grip module that includes a hand grip, trigger guard, and slide portion that extends distally along the barrel and slide. A separate metal frame is installed into a box defined along the top of the grip module. The frame is the serialized component that includes the fire control group. Some such handguns are striker-fired, where the action includes a striker held in spring tension until released by pulling the trigger to release the striker forward to impact the ammunition primer.